The drifting cloud of pride
by Makethingshappen
Summary: Imagine what would happen if fiery and ice-cold personalities met? There would be sparks of course. The rocky road of love for Yuki and Hibari. Yuki is modelled after Byakuya but with a little of Ichigo's fiery personality mixed in, chaos would ensue in Hibari's life. ON HIATUS TILL DEC : EXAM PERIOD


This is my first crossover fic. Try to be lenient and don't break my poor heart okay? Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to REVIEW! All constructive criticism welcome. I really want to improve my writing. I love this pairing! My two favourite characters from my two favourite animes. XP Sorry if Ichigo's personality is not developed well. Yuki just fell from a tall building remember? She can't be her usual self.

* * *

The trouble student

Hibari Kyouya strode through the corridor of Namimori High school, his steel grey eyes sweeping icily through the horde of students milling about. They parted, like the Red sea did for Moses. His lips curved up slightly. Well, at least they knew who to respect. His vice-captain of the disciplinary committee was one step behind him, hurriedly trying to catch up. However, Hibari refused to even slow his pace a little, and sped up instead.

Hibari was clad in the white shirt and black pants of the school uniform, and they were tailored to suit him perfectly. A black school jacket hung off his wide shoulders, and a cloth with the discipline club logo hung on his sleeve. He looked really cold and forbidding. However, his fan girls even formed a fan club to worship his icy ways. They did not know he was aware of the fan club, but he was very aware indeed. His lips quirked yet again in amusement. They were the fools after all.

His cold steel eyes and long, bluish black eyelashes were almost delicate, and with a sharp, aristocratic nose and pink lips, he was the envy of every girl. However, his toned muscles and fit physique made him the envy of guys as well. Well, you could almost say he was perfect. However, his personality drove people away. His tendency to "bite you to death" would be a major turn off. He still attracted many raving fan girls and fan boys, despite all that. His cold and aloof demeanour was just a bonus. They nicknamed him the "ice king", due to obvious reasons.

As he walked, the noise level suddenly increased to great proportions. He narrowed his grey eyes. Well, that seemed rather interesting. A girl wearing a Namimori high uniform was gesticulating wildly on the roof. She was attempting to climb over the railings that separated her from a ten storey drop. An errant thought strayed into his mind. If she jumped, it would most likely affect the reputation of the school negatively. No, he could not ignore it. He would save her then.

With great reluctance, glaring at the aforementioned girl who dared to trouble him, he stepped forward. The girl finally lost her balance and plummeted over the edge of the building. He caught her swiftly, cushioning her from the fall, and managing to stand erect in his usual pose. A hush fell over the crowd that had gathered around him. There were gasps of awe and insistent whispers running through the crowd. It seemed as if almost the whole student population had gathered.

He gazed down at the disorientated girl in his arms. At least she was much lighter than he thought she would be, considering the circumstances. He was able to bear her weight without much effort. She smelt faintly of sakura blossoms. As the scent wafted up his finely boned nose, he grimaced in distaste. Sakura were his least favourite flowers in the world, after that incident with that Rokudo Mukuro. The mere thought of him made Hibari's hackles rise.

A full head of ebony black obscured her face, but from what Hibari could see, he was sure she was quite a rare beauty. However, that did not exempt her from her responsibility. She had almost tarnished the school's name. It was unforgivable. As she shifted her head slightly, Hibari could see her slender and delicate neck, her lush red mouth. Her beauty was mesmerising. Her eyelids slowly blinked open blearily.

"Who are you and why am I in your arms? Where am I?" She enquired cautiously, her slate grey eyes clashing with his cold steel orbs.

"You tried to jump off the roof – Don't you remember? You swooned in my arms after I caught you." Hibari's cold voice rang out as he glared irritably at her. Her widened eyes showed obvious signs of disbelief at his statement. "Well, I'm not lying. You were obviously intoxicated and scaling the railings just there." Hibari lifted his hand and pointed to a segment of the roof.

"You caught me after I fell for ten storeys?" She asked, deeply impressed by his strength. He nodded but said nothing, his eyes reflecting his extreme boredom. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am Shinohara Yuki." She murmured softly. "Thank you for saving me like that. I could have died…" Her voice trailed away as reality sunk in. She could not hold back the flood of tears any longer. They flowed down her cheeks. It was beyond her rational control. She was in shock.

Hibari saw that her tears were genuine, and felt an unexpected pang of sympathy. He held out a snowy white handkerchief toward her and said "Use this to dry your tears, you'll feel better afterwards." His warm hands surrounded her, and she became very aware of his presence. She was still huddled in his arms, and he was carrying her princess-style without even breaking a sweat. Wow, he was incredible, she thought excitedly. She tried to get him to tell her his name. "Hey, what's your name? You really look like someone I know. Mukuro."

He stilled at once, his breath hissing out. His eyes were cold with anger. The fact that she even thought about Mukuro being in any way associated with him made his blood boil. He dumped her unceremoniously on the floor and said icily,"Ask again and I will bite you to death." He ignored her indignant shouts and just walked away briskly, feeling the eyes of all the students latch on him amazedly.


End file.
